Lightsaber
Lightsabers are bladed weapons of immense cutting power from the Star Wars franchise. They are the main weapons of most Jedi and Sith, and are often considered some of the deadliest weapons in the Galaxy. Background Lightsabers were used thousands of years before the age of the Republic, in the Great Scourge of Malachor. They were also used in the Battles of Rashfond and the Peacekeeping of Parliock. The proto-saber was an ancient type of prototype lightsaber. Lightsabers took on a more prominent role in galactic affairs as the Clone Wars came to pass. Jedi, previously peacekeepers, became Jedi Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, and thus began using their lightsabers more often than they had in their role of peacekeeping. As the Clone Wars ended, and the Jedi Purge took place, lightsabers became a rarity in the galaxy, as the Jedi who once used them were greatly reduced in number and did not use their weapons as often for fear of drawing attention. For the majority of the reign of the Empire, the only lightsaber that was prominently used was that of Darth Vader's, and, in its waning years, that of the exiled Obi-Wan Kenobi's and Luke Skywalker's. After the Empire was defeated, Luke began training a new generation of Jedi. These, however, were massacred by Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren, once again leading to a time where the only prominent lightsaber user was a darksider. Powers & Abilities * Plasma Manipulation: Lightsaber blades are made of pure, concentrated plasma. * Attack Reflection: '''Lightsabers are able to reflect energy-based attacks. * '''Aura/Empathic Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Pontite crystal resonates with a powerful aura that calms temperament. * Heat Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Pontite crystal resonates with a powerful aura that physically cools the body of the wielder. Lightsabers imbued with Allya's Exile, Cunning of Tyranus, or a Sigil crystal produces heat intense enough to cause severe burns to opponents. * Damage Boost: Lightsabers imbued with an Amplification crystal or Impact crystal deals more damage when striking an opponent. * Healing: '''Lightsabers imbued with an Antares crystal have healing properties. * '''Acid/Poison Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with Allya's Redemption or Dawn of Dagobah produce a highly caustic acidic effect when used during combat, as well as inflict poisoning. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with Bane's Heart or a Firkrann crystal produce powerful electrical discharges. * '''Paralysis Inducement: '''Lightsabers imbued with a Bondar crystal briefly stun an opponent if the lightsaber makes contact with their skin. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with Baas' Wisdom freeze the opponent on contact. * '''Magnetism Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with a Luxum crystal cause an electro-magnetic effect similar to an ion cannon when the opponent is struck. * '''Corrosion Inducement: '''Lightsabers imbued with a Corrosion crystal cause the opponent to corrode on contact. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with a Dantooine crystal are able to channel and recycle the wielder's spent Force Energy to rejuvenate their stamina. Lightsabers imbued with an Etaan crystal are able to absorb and amplify energy projectiles that they block and reflect. * '''Sound Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Dragite crystal resonate loudly when their blades are struck, inflicting a minor amount of sonic damage as a result. Lightsabers imbued with an Etaan crystal resonant in harmony with the motion of the blade and give off a near-deafening crack when clashing with another blade. * Invisibility: Lightsabers imbued with a Ghostfire crystal sport an invisible blade. * Afterimage Creation: Lightsabers imbued with a Ghostfire crystal leave an illusory afterimage of the wielder and saber when used in combat. * Fire Manipulation: '''Lightsabers imbued with an Incineration crystal cause the opponent to burst into flames on contact. * '''Statistics Amplification: Lightsabers imbued with a Qixoni crystal significantly enhance the wielder's Force abilities and the lightsaber blade's power to a significant degree. Lightsabers imbued with a Kaiburr crystal increase the wielder's Force power a thousand times over. * Power Bestowal: Lightsabers imbued with a Kaiburr crystal grant the wielder healing powers and the ability to project Force Lightning. Lightsabers imbued with a Lorrdian gemstone grant the user the ability to better read and react to the actions of their opponents through careful observation of subtle changes in body language. * Mind Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Kasha crystal are able to clear the wielder's mind of all distractions, even in combat. * Life Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Katak crystal or Life Drain crystal are able to gradually drain the life force of those within close vicinity. * Magma Manipulation: Lightsabers imbued with a Lava crystal generate lava from its blade. * Corruption: Lightsabers imbued with a Vexxtal crystal leave a corrupting aura on those wounded by the lightsaber. * Empowerment: Lightsabers imbued with Heart of the Guardian, Mantle of the Force, a Kaiburr crystal, a Meditation crystal, or a Ruusan crystal, greatly enhance the wielder's connection to the Force. Lightsabers imbued with a Stygium crystal augment the power of a Jedi's Force stealth abilities. Feats Strength * Capable of cutting things with durability comparable to General Grievous, Karbin, and AT-ATs. * Kylo Ren's lightsaber killed a Zillo Beast. Speed Weaknesses * Many lightsabers are created in such a way that they cannot be wielded by anyone other than those who created them. * Destroying the hilt of the lightsaber will almost always cause the lightsaber to cease functioning. Notable Users *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Darth Sidious *Darth Bane *Galen Marek *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Kit Fisto Fun Facts Category:Items Category:Star Wars Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney